Now and Forever
by istytehcrawk
Summary: It's their first anniversary, and Blaine has planned a surprise. (Second story/first prompt in the Let's Be Lovers verse.)


"I'm not taking him to Sardi's, so don't even suggest it."

"But it's perfect, Kurt! All that history, and you might even run-"

"_No_, Rachel," he cut her off. "We went there for our six months, and it was wonderful, but I want to do something extra special this time." Kurt could hardly believe it, but in less than a week, he and Blaine would celebrate their first anniversary. He'd never been in a relationship that long, and he wanted the occasion to be truly memorable. "I'll ask Isabelle for suggestions," he decided as he said it. "She's been here for years, so I'm sure she'll have something to recommend."

Isabelle had dozens of suggestions. Unfortunately for Kurt, every restaurant she suggested was completely booked for Saturday. He even tried for Friday and Sunday, trying to convince himself that celebrating a day early or late wouldn't be the end of the world, but they were packed solid, too. He had simply waited too long to start planning.

By the time Thursday rolled around, Kurt had resigned himself to celebrating with takeout and sex at Blaine's (which, Kurt had to admit, wouldn't be the _worst_ way to celebrate, in the grand scheme of things). Thankfully, Blaine had done a better job of planning ahead. When Kurt got home from work, his suitcase was open on his bed, a red envelope inside it.

_Kurt,_

_We're going on a little trip. _

_Pack for two nights and three days. You'll need swimming trunks and two nice but not formal outfits for the evenings, plus whatever you'll want to wear during the day. (I'm assuming you won't need anything for the nights…) I'll pick you up in the after your last class._

_I can't believe we've been together a year already. May this be the first of many anniversaries to come._

_I love you._

_Love,  
Blaine_

**Kurt:** Where are we going?  
**Blaine:** I'm not telling.  
**Kurt:** I love you.  
**Blaine:** I love you, too, but I'm still not telling.  
**Kurt:** OH COME ON.  
**Blaine:** Nope. :P  
**Kurt:** You could have at least told me you were planning SOMETHING. I've been stressing about this all week.  
**Blaine:** I know, and I'm sorry, but I wanted it to be a surprise.  
**Blaine:** And I asked Rachel to be purposefully unhelpful.  
**Kurt:** Can I at least get a general location so I know what to pack?  
**Blaine:** Upstate.  
**Blaine:** And before you ask how we're getting there, I rented a car. Well, I had Cooper rent the car. Point is, we have a car.

When Kurt got home from class early the next afternoon, the rental car was parked out in front of the apartment building and Blaine was leaning against the trunk, scrolling through his phone. His face lit up when he saw Kurt, and he shoved his phone in his pocket and rushed over to kiss Kurt on the cheek before they made their way to the apartment.

"I already talked to Isabelle, if you're worried about that," Blaine said once they were in the elevator. "She assured me that you won't be needed at the office at all this weekend, and if anyone tries to tell you otherwise, they will be fired immediately." He paused, thinking back. "I think she was joking about that, but I'm not sure. Either way, you're free and clear and _mine_ for the next...60 hours. Roughly."

They were only in the apartment long enough to drop off Kurt's school bag, grab his suitcase, and say a quick goodbye to Rachel ("Have fun, boys!") and Santana ("Don't get pregnant!") before they headed out the door to start their getaway.

They drove through the city, singing along to the radio all the while. When they finally hit interstate and traffic eased a little, Kurt could take the secrecy no more. "Are you going to tell me where we're going now?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt and realized he was never going to hear the end of it if he didn't give him at least a nugget of information. "Saratoga Springs," he said with a resigned sigh, though he was smiling. "It's about three hours away, if traffic cooperates."

The drive passed quickly, thanks to minimal congestion and good conversation. Soon enough, they pulled up to a breathtakingly gorgeous Victorian mansion-turned-inn. Kurt smacked Blaine on the leg. "Are you kidding me? Seriously? I was expecting an affordable-but-comfortable hotel!"

Blaine grinned. "Just wait until you see the room."

When they stepped inside, Kurt was stunned by the beauty of the mansion, lushly decorated in authentic period furniture and mahogany carvings on the walls. He admired the ornate fireplace and sitting area while Blaine checked them in, making a mental note to incorporate similar patterns in his designs. When he overheard the woman at the front desk tell Blaine the total for the room, it made his heart drop. _Surely not_, he thought. The inn was spectacular, but _surely_ Blaine hadn't spent nearly $800 on just two nights there.

He questioned Blaine on the way to the room, but Blaine just brushed it off. "...Kurt. I can afford it. Just let it go and enjoy the weekend, okay?" Kurt tried to protest again, but Blaine kissed it away as he unlocked the door.

"Oh my god."

The room was unlike any Kurt had ever seen, with rich pink wallpaper, a less intricate but still fancy carved marble fireplace, and a king size bed with a lace canopy and crisp white linens. As they explored, they discovered it also had a private porch, and the bathroom had both a massive shower and a claw-footed soaking tub.

"Do you want to know why I chose this place?" Blaine asked later, as they unpacked their suitcases. Kurt hummed, so he continued. "I was just looking for nice bed and breakfasts in this area, and I found this place's website. This room is called the Kate. It's named after Kate Batcheller, who took over ownership of the house when her dad died in the early 1900s. She never married, but a couple years later, another woman moved in with her, and they lived together until Kate died. People called it a 'Boston marriage.' Do you know what that means?"

"I can take a guess…"

"It's possible secret lesbians lived here a _hundred years_ ago, Kurt! It was never proven they were lesbians, but it's possible." Kurt just shook his head fondly.

They showered quickly (separately, at Blaine's insistence, as he didn't want them to get distracted and be late for their reservations) and Blaine whisked Kurt off to a Tuscan-style bistro about a mile away for a quick dinner before they headed to a children's theatre for a delightful performance of _Cinderella_.

By the time they got back to the inn, they were both exhausted, so they simply curled up together under the blankets, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, and slept, not setting an alarm for the first time in weeks.

The next morning, the sun filtering through the windows finally made it too bright to sleep around 9:30, but neither of them wanted to get out of bed. Remembering the soaking tub, Kurt forced himself up and started water running, calling Blaine to come join him when it was nearly full enough. Kurt climbed in first and Blaine followed, resting his back against Kurt's chest. They stayed in there for over an hour, just relaxing and kissing occasionally while they reminisced about the last year.

They somehow managed to get out of the tub before noon, and Blaine, always the faster dresser, ran to get coffee and bagels while Kurt finished getting ready. "What's the plan for today?" Kurt asked later, while they ate their brunch on the covered porch.

"You'll see," Blaine replied with a wink. "You should know by now that I'm not telling." He ended up taking Kurt to the National Museum of Dance, where they explored for a couple hours before going back to the inn to get ready for their evening out.

The restaurant Blaine chose for dinner was only half a mile away, so they decided to leave the car at the inn and walk, enjoying the opportunity to take a little time to look around the neighborhood, which included a large park. "If I didn't love the city so much, I think I'd enjoy living somewhere like this," Kurt said as they walked. "It's so quiet and charming, and most of the buildings are gorgeous."

"Maybe when we retire," said Blaine, making Kurt's heart skip a beat. Blaine was always saying things like that - hinting at a shared future - and while Kurt loved to think about that, and hoped it would be true, it always put him at a loss for words.

Dinner was a quiet, romantic affair, steaks and seafood eaten in a tucked-away corner of the restaurant. Afterward, they strolled hand-in-hand to the local ballet academy for what turned out to be a breathtakingly beautiful student performance. Throughout the show, Kurt could tell Blaine was fidgeting, but when he mentioned it, Blaine just shrugged it off.

With temperatures dropping quickly as the evening wore on, Kurt and Blaine hurried back to the inn, which was thankfully just a 10-minute walk away. On the porch, Kurt pulled Blaine in close, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist . "Thank you for this weekend," he whispered into Blaine's ear. "It's been so much better than anything I could have planned." He kissed Blaine's neck. "There's only one way you could make it better."

"Marry me."

Blaine hadn't intended to propose then, but he was certainly willing to work with the opening Kurt gave him. Kurt, however, didn't seem to register that Blaine was _actually_ asking; instead of responding, he joked about the courthouse not being open on Saturdays.

"No, Kurt…" Blaine lowered himself onto one knee and reached into his jacket, pulling out a sleek black box and opening it to reveal a silver band. "I'm serious. _Marry me._"

"Oh my god. Oh my god, _yes_!" Kurt yelled before yanking Blaine up off the ground to kiss him as hard as he could. As Blaine placed the ring on his finger, Kurt laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I just meant that you should take me upstairs and have your way with me."

"I can do that, too."

"God, I love you."

They ran up to their room, Kurt leading the way with Blaine close behind, removing their jackets on the way. The door had barely closed behind them before Blaine wheeled Kurt around against the door, pressing his lips to Kurt's while swiftly unbuttoning Kurt's waistcoat and shirt. He pushed them to hang at Kurt's sides, leaving his chest and stomach free for Blaine to worship, sucking a series of deep purple marks along his collarbone.

They made quick work of the rest of their clothes and moved to the bed, Kurt falling back onto it but leaving his legs dangling over the edge. Blaine started to climb on top of him, but Kurt stopped him, telling him to grab the lube and condom before they got too carried away. Blaine dug through his suitcase for the lube, but he couldn't find any condoms. "Did you pack condoms? I thought I did, but I must have left them behind."

Kurt had Blaine check his suitcase, but none were to be found there, either, so Blaine pulled his underwear back on. He was just reaching for his pants when Kurt asked, "What are you doing?"

"We don't have any condoms, so I was going to run to the gas station to get a few. I'll only be a few minutes." Within a split second, Kurt made a decision.

"No."

"Kurt, we're _out_. If I don't, we can't-"

"Yes, we can."

Blaine frowned a moment, then grinned. "Oh, yeah! We can do what we did the last time we ran out." Cheered again, he removed his underwear and grabbed the lube. "That was pretty fucking awesome."

Kurt shook his head, laughing as Blaine maneuvered over him. "It was, but that's not what I mean, Blaine. You can just fuck me. Without."

Blaine froze. "Bare?" The thought hadn't even crossed his mind, but now that it had, he couldn't stop picturing what it would be like. "Are you sure? We've never ...done that before."

Kurt reached up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, pulling him down flush against his chest to kiss him. "Blaine," he said, looking him square in the eye. "You're clean. I'm clean. We're getting _married_. We can take this step." He rolled his hips up against Blaine's. "Now, do what you said you were going to do, and _fuck me_ already."

Not needing to be told twice, Blaine pulled himself back enough to kiss a trail down from Kurt's shoulder, detouring to flick his tongue against each nipple before continuing to his destination. Propping Kurt's cock up with one hand, he sunk his mouth down over it, swirling his tongue over the tip while he twisted his hand around the base, a move sure to reduce Kurt to nonsensical blabberings in no time. He handed the lube to Kurt, who squirted some onto Blaine's fingers.

After rubbing the lube a bit to warm it, Blaine let go of Kurt's cock so he could use that hand to spread Kurt's ass cheeks. Holding his lubed hand out of the way, Blaine pulled off Kurt's cock to switch his attention to Kurt's hole, licking against it a few times before going back to his cock and easing the tip of one finger into his ass.

He stretched Kurt quickly, wanting to get on with it, especially now that he knew what awaited him. Kurt was in a similar state of anticipation, groaning and grunting as he fucked down onto Blaine's hand when he had three fingers buried inside. "Now, Blaine."

Blaine pulled his fingers out and spread more lube on his cock, then lined himself up and pushed in slowly, reveling in the sensation of being skin-to-skin inside Kurt, who felt warmer, tighter, and more…_more_. "Oh, fuck, Kurt," he said as he started thrusting. "You feel amazing. God, I'm not going to last long."

"It's okay," Kurt panted as Blaine sped up his pace. "Me, either." Letting out a moan that bordered on a howl when Blaine brushed over his prostate, he added, "Especially if you keep doing that, _shit_..." Wanting a change of position, Blaine sat back on his calves and pulled Kurt's ass with him so that he was propped over Blaine's lap while Blaine fucked into him. The position allowed him to thrust at just the right angle to send Kurt into a tailspin of ecstasy, swearing and yelling Blaine's name loud enough that Blaine shoved a pillow at him so he could yell into it, since they didn't want to get kicked out of the inn for disrupting the other guests.

Kurt came with a muffled shout, and the feeling of him clenching around Blaine's cock was so much more intense than usual that Blaine followed soon behind, after just a few more thrusts. "Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, awed, as he shifted his hips minutely, feeling Blaine's come inside. "It's so…_weird_."

Blaine pulled out slowly, eyes never leaving Kurt's ass as he watched a little of his come trickle out after his cock. "Oh my god, that shouldn't be so hot." He gathered the come with the tip of his cock and pushed it back inside, just barely, causing Kurt to wince with oversensitivity.

Apologizing, Blaine pulled out. "I just...wow, Kurt. _Wow_."

Kurt grinned and reached for Blaine, pulling him down into a dirty kiss.

"So...no more condoms?" Kurt asked.

"No more condoms."


End file.
